


Kerti probléma

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vannak dolgok melyeket az ember inkább ne bízzon "S" szintű nindzsákra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerti probléma

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a sztori akkoriban a 2009-es Sakuracon-ra készült a humor kategóriában a dráma ezután fog felkerülni.

MICSODA!” hangzott hat egybecsengő kiáltás az erdő csöndjében. 

Egy magas narancssárga hajú férfi állt a pódiumon a homlokát masszírozva, tudta, hogy ez lesz a vége. Ma reggel a partnere Konan lépet be az irodájába s megkérte őt, hogy amíg Zetsuval és Tobival elmegy bevásárolni, addig a többiek legyenek oly kedvesek s szedjék rendbe a kertet. Ez mind szép és jó azonban Pain nem volt biztos benne, az a furcsa érzés a gyomortájékán mindig is rosszat jelentet. 

Az érzései ismételten nem csapták be amikor ott álltak a virágoskert kellős közepén s míg ő Kakuzuval veszekedett ki pénzpazarlásról kiabált vele, Hidan szitkozódott amikor Kisame javaslatba adta, hogy a kaszájával intézzék el a gyomlálást, a két művészük gyanúsan nézelődtek szét míg Itachi kezelésbe vette a rózsakertet vagy is legalább egy embere tudta, hogy mit kell csinálniuk. A háború után megkezdődött a ”munka” s Pain most már teljesen meg volt győződve arról, hogy amit ők itt most tesznek az nem nevezhető kert rendberakásnak inkább az ellentétjének, mert emlékei szerint amikor kijöttek ide a kert nem emlékeztette egy kisebb harci zónára. Itachi legalább végzett valami érdemi munkát, mert a rózsakert nagyon is jól festett azonban a többiek. Hidan végül elkezdte eltávolítani a gyomokat a kertben a probléma csupán ott volt, hogy minden mást is darabokra aprított a kaszájával, Kakuzu egy átfogó költségvetésen dolgozott s percenként szitkozódott, Kisame éppen kerti tavat készített a tulipánágyásból és azok a mély kráterek sem voltak ott öt perccel ezelőtt, Sasori ki tudja mit bütyköl a még élő bokroknál míg Deidara…azok ott ugye nem agyagszobrok. 

„Rendben itt az idő, hogy művészien feldobjuk ezt a kertet un.” Jelentette ki a szőke férfi elégedetten vigyorogva. 

„Deidara mi…” azonban Pain nem fejezte be a mondatát, mert hirtelen minden Akatsuki tag egy kivétellel sarkon fordult s futni kezdtek. 

Valahol kicsit távolabb három alak közeledett nyugodt tempóban a rejtekhely felé. Mindhármuk keze tele volt csomagokkal s nyugodtan beszélgettek, amikor hirtelen társaik futottak feléjük. 

„Pain, ti meg mit csináltok itt?” Konan meglepődött hangon kérdezte partnerét. 

„Tudod izé…megéreztük a csakrátokat és úgy döntöttünk, hogy kijövünk elétek segíteni a cipekedéssel.” válaszolta kicsit ideges hangon. 

„Ez igen kedves tőletek.” hangzott a gyanakvó válasz Zetsu fehér arcfelétől. 

„Tobi alig várja, hogy lássa a kertet.” hangzott Tobi vidám gyerekes hangja amire a többiek sápadni kezdtek ez azonban még gyanakvóbbá tette Konant és Zetsut. 

„Pain biztos, hogy minden rendben van?” 

„Természetesen Konan.” 

Azonban ekkor egy hangos kiáltás hangzott el s az erdő talaját egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg. Mialatt a fekete füstfelhők kígyóztak fel a rejtekhely mellől az Akatsuki tagok tátogva s elsápadtan figyelték a füstkígyókat. 

„Pain…” 

„Uhm…meg tudom magyarázni…” 

„A KERTEM!” kiáltotta a növényszerű nindzsa miután Kisame és Kakuzu kezébe nyomta a bevásárló szatyrokat s a földbe süllyedve a rejtekhely felé sietett. 

„Erről még tárgyalunk.” közölte a kék hajú nő fagyos hangon mielőtt ő is futni kezdet. 

„Pain-szama és a többiek rossz fiúk voltak.” 

„Maradj csöndben Tobi!” kiáltotta mindenki egyszerre mialatt reménykedtek abban, hogy Konan és Zetsu életben hagyják őket és soha többé nem fogják egyikkőjüket sem kertmunkára .


End file.
